


Alliteration

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: It's not difficult for Josephine to come up with words to describe Cassandra.





	Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/gifts), [SomethingProfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingProfound/gifts).



To Josephine, there wasn’t a feeling in the world that could compare to the protective weight of Cassandra lying fully on top of her, bare shoulders and toned back within reach for her hands to explore.

“My love, how are you so soft and yet so solid?”

She laid her palm flat against Cassandra’s clavicle, fingers fanning out across a jagged scar.

“So valiant and so…vulnerable.”

“Now you are just saying words.” Cassandra frowned through her deep blush. She lifted herself up a little, which gave Josephine an excellent view of her breasts.

“Make me stop.”

And so Cassandra did.


End file.
